We Slept In
by myfunnyvalentina
Summary: Leading up to the night and the morning Patrick and Sabrina spent together when Patrick told Felix they had 'slept in'. The episode where he finds out he isn't the father of Britt's baby after all. I wanted to do something a bit more cheerful and happy for this pair, as they are great together and I love their chemistry. *Please Review*
1. Chapter 1

Patrick had just about finished his shift for the day at the hospital when he saw her. Hair flowing down her back, smiling as she laughed with Elizabeth at the nurses station. That smile could brighten anyone's day, Patrick thought to himself. How long he stood there he couldn't tell you, all he knew that he was one lucky man, not only was Sabrina stunningly beautiful on the outside, she was also so kindhearted and she truly had changed Patrick's and Emma's lives for the better. Things had been a little crazy lately, with everything with Britt and the baby, Patrick had come to terms with everything and he really was looking forward to being a father again, but he did feel that maybe he had neglected Sabrina a bit. She never said anything of course, but he felt it and wanted to make it up to her.

"Earth to Patrick..." Patrick was woken from his day-dream by Elizabeth. Sabrina walked over to him and placed her hand in his,

"Is everything OK? You looked a little spaced out." He tried to respond but didn't want to sound like some crazy stalker, telling her it was her he had been staring at. "Me...? Yeah, I'm fine, it's been a long shift. Just a little distracted is all." This seemed to be enough for Sabrina and she reached up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Is that what they call it nowadays?" Elizabeth said, laughing to herself as she went about her work.

"What was that?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, nothing." He took her hands in his again and pulled her closer. "Listen, I've just had a phone call from Jessie's mum, asking if Emma can go over for a sleepover tonight. I didn't see why not, seeing as there's no school tomorrow." Sabrina looked at Patrick knowingly.

"A sleepover you say... so you'll be all alone tonight?" Patrick smiled and nodded,

"I was thinking we could have our own sleepover, I want to make things up to you. You've been so wonderful, especially about the baby. I just want some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend." Sabrina blushed as Patrick leaned down to kiss her lips, his thumb lingering on her bottom lip. "I love how I can make you blush, it's so sexy. I'd better get going, come over when you finish work. I know Emma would love to see you before she leaves."

"OK, I'll see you tonight." He kissed her one last time, this time for longer, not wanting to break the contact between them. They were interrupted by the sound of somebody clearing their throat, as they both looked over to see Epiphany looking at them sternly. Sabrina's cheeks turned a shade of pink again, as she hurried off to finish her shift. Patrick just laughed and walked past Epiphany, "I'm happy for you Drake junior. You both seem to bring out the best in each other." He turned around and smiled,

"Thanks Epiphany. I mean it, you've been a massive help to me. When everything happened with Robin you were there for me and Emma, and you helped me realise just what an idiot I was being about not telling Sabrina how I feel about her. You're a real friend." Epiphany smiled back, as Patrick went to collect Emma from school.

Patrick pulled up outside the school, he locked the car and walked inside the playground to collect his daughter. He heard her before he saw her, "Daddy! Look what I made." He looked up to see Emma running towards him with a painting in her hand and a big grin on her face. "Hey Baby! What's this?"

Patrick looked at the picture, "It's you, me and Sabrina, Daddy. Look it's when we went to the zoo.!"

"Wow, its beautiful sweet heart." Patrick was truly thankful for Sabrina's and Emma's friendship, Emma adored Sabrina and he was glad that she had a female role model in her life now Robin was gone. "How about we take this home and stick in on the fridge, yeah? Ready to show Sabrina when she comes over later. Then you can get your stuff ready for your sleepover tonight."

"Yay! I'm so excited."

Emma climbed in the car and as they drove home Patrick listened his daughter tell him all about her day at school, she was so excited for tonight and couldn't wait to see Sabrina and neither could he.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina was finishing up tidying her locker, having showered and changed ready to head off to Patrick's house when Felix came walking into the room, "Hey Girl, you OK? Well that was one hell off a shift. I need to get myself a drink. You coming back now, or are you off to see Dr. Dream Boat tonight?" Felix asked, winking at Sabrina. "Yeah I'm going to Patrick's, Emma's off to a sleepover tonight, so it's just the two of us..."

"Really...? Well don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Felix!" Sabrina just laughed at him, as she leaned over to give her friend a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"Sure thing beautiful! Enjoy yourselves away from the Britch. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she asks where you are tonight!" Sabrina picked her bags up and walked out, shaking her head at Felix, he really was a fierce friend but right now all she wanted to do was to see Patrick and Emma.

Meanwhile at Patrick's house...

"Emma, what do you want to eat sweetheart? You need to have something before your sleepover, not just sweets and ice cream all night!" Patrick called to his daughter, who was so excited getting her bag together to take to Jessie's house. "Can we have pizza Daddy? Sabrina loves pizza too!"

"Pizza sounds great, but you've got to promise to eat your vegetables with it too." Patrick picked up the phone to order their food, Sabrina would be arriving shortly and he wanted things ready for when she got there. Tonight he was going to spoil her and he didn't care how much she protested, which he knew she would. (It was one of the many things he loved about her).

About twenty minutes later Sabrina pulled up outside Patrick's, just as the pizza delivery people were leaving, Patrick saw her from the door so waited for her to come in. "Hey you," he said as he kissed her cheek "We got pizza, hope that's OK?"

"Mmmm... I love pizza, and I'm starving. I never got to eat at work. Where's Emma?" Patrick closed the door behind them as he ushered her inside. "She's in her room, packing." Placing the pizza boxes on the coffee table he then pulled Sabrina in for a hug and what was supposed to be a chase kiss on the lips quickly turned passionate. "Mmmmm... God I missed you." Patrick said in between placing kisses on Sabrina's lips, neck and that little place behind her ear, that always seemed to make Sabrina go weak. "You only saw me a couple of hours ago..." Sabrina said, though how she managed to form a sentence together, she had no idea. "Yeah, a couple of hours is too long, didn't you miss me too?" Patrick loved teasing Sabrina.

"Of course I did, it's just Em..." Before she could finish the sound of Emma running from her bedroom, dragging her overnight bag interrupted them. "Sabrina! I'm so glad that you're here." Emma ran up to Sabrina leaving her stuff in the middle of the floor and went to give Sabrina a hug, as Patrick went and picked Emma's stuff up. "Wow that's a big bear hug!" Sabrina said to Emma tickling her. "Did you have a nice day at school?" Patrick loved watching the two of them together, it was one of the reasons that he fell for Sabrina in the first place. "Why don't you go and show Sabrina what you made at school today buddy?" Emma smiled and quickly ran off into the kitchen, in no time she was back holding the picture she had made of the three of them. "What's this then? It looks beautiful!"

"It's a picture of you, me and Daddy at the zoo the other day." Emma told Sabrina, she was so proud of her painting. "Wow... you did this all by yourself" Emma nodded, "I love it!" She went to hand it back to Emma, but she shook her head and put her hand out, "No, I want you to keep it, it's for you." Sabrina pulled Emma in for another hug, this little girl was just so wonderful and kind how could anyone and by that she meant Britt have been so cruel to her. "Thank you so much sweetie, I love it and I'm going to treasure it."

"Right, who's for pizza? Patrick went into the kitchen and brought back three plates and a bowl of vegetables, placing them on the table. Sabrina went to the kitchen to give him a hand, bringing water and glasses through for each of them. As they all sat down and started to eat together they talked about their day and Patrick started telling jokes, making Emma laugh. "You don't like my jokes Sabrina.. huh?" Sabrina just giggled shaking her head as Patrick ran his foot down her leg under the table, causing her to gasp out load and nearly spill her water all everywhere. "Are you OK Sabrina?" Emma asked innocently. Patrick laughed as she tried to compose herself, he loved 'Clumsy Sabrina' taking a mental note to try that out again later if it had that effect on her. "I'm fine, thank you Emma...just a little pizza went down the wrong way." She looked at Patrick, he was so in trouble later. Luckily the door bell rang just at the moment, "I'll get it!" Emma cried, racing to the door.

"Hang on miss!" Patrick called, "Let me check if its Jessie's Mum first. I need to talk to her." Patrick opened the door to Jessie and her Mum, "Hi, come in Karen, How are you Jessie? Emma's so excited about tonight." Emma ran over to her friend and they laughed together, and both let out a big "Yay!" Sabrina walked over and chatted with Karen, they had met before when Sabrina had picked Emma up from school, Patrick helped Emma with her bag and checked she had all her things. "Thanks for this Karen, Emma's been going on about it all day." He passed the bag over to her and placed his hand on the lower part of Sabrina's back, making circular motions. "Oh its no problem Patrick, I'm sure they'll have a great time."

Patrick knelt to his daughter, "You be a good girl for Karen OK? Enjoy yourself... Give me a kiss." She leaned up and gave her Daddy a kiss, before turning around to do the same to Sabrina. "I love you Daddy and Sabrina, I'll see you tomorrow."

They both said 'Goodbyes' and with that they we gone, Patrick shut the door behind them after waving Emma off. He turned to face Sabrina, pulling her into a long, slow and passionate kiss, after what felt like too soon they both had to pull away for air. "So I guess it's just you and me now baby..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina left Patrick's side and walked over to the table, she started to pile the plates up together and closed the lid on the left over pizza. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Patrick asked as he walked over and placed his hands on either side of Sabrina's waist. "Somebody has got to clear this lot up!"

Patrick started nibbling at Sabrina's ear and kissing her neck, "Oh no you don't... tonight is all about you, and you are not lifting a finger." Sabrina couldn't help but smile at Patrick's words. "Well how about we do it together then? You wash and I'll dry, that way it will be out-of-the-way and we'll have more time to spend with each other." Sabrina turned around and placed her arms around Patrick's neck, he could never resist that face or that smile. Especially when she and Emma ganged up on him, they could get him to do pretty much anything they wanted. "OK , fine." She leaned in a placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, leaving him wanting more. She pulled away too soon for Patrick and he groaned, not wanting to lose the contact between them. "Come on then..." He grabbed the plates and pulled Sabrina into the kitchen with his free arm. The two of them were soon laughing and joking together as they did the dishes, their hands would often brush against each others as Patrick passed the dishes for Sabrina to dry. He couldn't help but steal longing glances at her, she was so beautiful. Her long hair loose, cascading down her back, those big, beautiful brown eyes which he couldn't help but get lost in and those full, luscious lips that sent shivers down his spine whenever he felt them on his. "God you're beautiful." The words just escaping him without even realising it, Sabrina just giggled to herself and turned to face him, pulling him into her embrace. "You know, you're not that bad-looking yourself." Patrick leaned down to kiss her but just as he was about to place his lips on hers he quickly grabbed some of the soapy bubbles out of the sink and covered her nose with them. "Just when I thought you couldn't look cuter..." he said in between laughs. Sabrina gasped,

"You didn't just do that!" Quickly returning the favour by blowing bubbles in his face."Someone's gonna get it now!" Sabrina started to back away, before Patrick could reach out for her, she quickly turned and darted into the living room with Patrick quick on her heels.

The only thing between them was the sofa, as Patrick stalked her across the room, he would go one way so Sabrina went the other. They carried on this dance for what seemed like forever and Patrick was quickly growing impatient, he was either going to have to pounce on her or something, when her phone suddenly beeped with a message, Sabrina was quickly distracted so he saw his chance. In two long strides he was at her side and he swiftly lifted her into his arms bridal style, pinning her onto the sofa. Sabrina laughed and tried to push Patrick off her with little effort.

"No you don't!" Patrick said inbetween breathless kisses, Sabrina decided to just give in to him and go with it. Their kisses quickly became more and more intense, tongues clashing and hands roaving over each other bodies. Patrick's hands rested at the hem of Sabrina's top, his fingers slowly began to work their way under the fabric to her stomach causing Sabrina to gasp, he loved how he had this effect on her and if he had his way, no one else apart from him, would ever again. Sabrina ran her hands through his hair and began to pull at his shirt that was tucked into his jeans, pulling it loose he began to help undo the buttons, throwing his shirt over the back of the sofa. Her hands began to explore his chest, moving to his back. Patrick decided that they weren't going to make it to the bed room, he went to remove her top but Sabrina beat him to it and pulled it over her head. He couldn't help but stare as she lay there, in just her jeans and purple lace bra, she'd recently been underwear shopping and judging by Patrick's expression he was very happy with her new purchases. "So perfect..." he whispered and he bent down to meet her lips once more, he soon discarded of both their jeans until they were both left in just their underwear.

Sabrina turned herself over and pushed him back onto the sofa so that she was straddling him, their hands entwined. Patrick started to nuzzle at Sabrina's neck, finding his 'happy place', if he wasn't careful he was going to send her over the edge before they'd even begun. His hands moved his way to her back and to the clasp of her bra, which he soon made short work of. Her bra fell loose, revealing her perfectly formed breasts, that fit perfectly in Patrick's hands as he started to play with them, Sabrina moaned as he ran his fingers, then tongue across her nipples. She was so ready for him and she was all that he needed. Patrick kicked his boxers off, so that all that was separating them were Sabrina's panties, his fingers playing with the edges of them. She lifted herself off him enough to allow him to slowly pull them off her, throwing them on the floor to join the rest of their clothing that was strewn everywhere.

"Are you ready?" Patrick asked Sabrina, looking deeply into her eyes, all she could do was nod, as his hands worked their way downwards to see and feel just how ready for him she was. Sabrina moaned and arched her back at his touch, between kisses, she reached her hand down to feel him and guide him to her. He was so hard for her, he lifted her slightly and then gently lowered her onto his length. Both of them let out soft moans and sounds of pleasure at the same time, Patrick kissed her deeply and then rested their foreheads against each others. He placed his hands on Sabrina's waist, as she did the same to his shoulders, balancing herself as they started to move together. The feeling of him moving inside her was so intense, her hips moving towards his in unison.

Patrick thought he wouldn't be able to take this much longer, he needed his release but wanted Sabrina to too. He could tell she was close, he flipped them over whilst still not breaking contact, so that she was lying back on the sofa. He began thrusting into her deeper, her whimpering moans tells telling him she was ready, "Oh God Sabrina, this is so..." but before he could speak her walls tightened around him and they both came together, crying out each others names.

They both lay this way together, limbs entwined as they tried to get their breath back, Patrick whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He noticed she was shivering a bit, so sat up to get the blanket that had fallen off the back of the sofa. "Hey! Where are you going?" She began to it up, until he pushed her back down and threw the blanket over them. He gave her a long reassuring kiss, "Believe me... I am going no where!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wrapped in each others arms, they stayed that way for what seemed like hours, time was no concern for them tonight. They talked about everything, but neither mentioned Britt or the baby, tonight was just about them. Sabrina told Patrick all about her childhood growing up in Puerto Rico, living with her cousins. How she loved being outdoors, camping, going to the beach and how they would go swimming in the sea. Patrick taking mental note to take Sabrina to the beach, maybe they could go on holiday? Then he would get to see her in a bikini, God that would be hot, he thought to himself.

The sound of Patrick's stomach rumbling interrupted them, "Please tell me that was not your stomach?" Sabrina asked him, giggling. He laughed slightly embarrassed, "What can I say, all this physical exertion makes a man hungry!" He leant down and placed a firm kiss on her lips, "I know, there's still some pizza left over." He stood up, not bothering to look for his boxers, they'd only be coming off again later. This time it was Sabrina's turn to stare, he really was perfect, and for some strange reason he thought the same about her. She was interrupted from her day-dream by Patrick returning with the left over pizza tray, "Something caught your eye, Nurse Santiago?" She blushed that shade of pink that he loved so much, as Patrick placed the pizza on the coffee table and climbed back under the blanket to get close to her again. "I...errrmm, I don't know what you mean, Dr Drake?" Sabrina tried to act dumb, but she'd well and truly been caught. He wrapped one arm around her and leaned forward to grab the pizza box with the other. "It's cute... besides it makes me feel like I'm not so old yet."

"Aaaaw, does THE Patrick Drake need his ego boosting a bit?" She asked, teasing and laughing at him. "Well... its nice to know, that's all." he said as Sabrina leaned up to kiss him, wanting to express in some way just how much she loved this man. "Mmmm... Pizza and you, what more could a man want?" He went to feed her a piece, only to pull away and put it in his own mouth as she went to take a bite. "Hey! That's not fair, you should know not to come between a woman and her food."

Patrick laughed at her pouting, "Here you go sweetheart", leaning in he placed the pizza to her lips. They soon finished what had been left over and began to get lost in each other again, kissing and holding one and other. Patrick stood up, both of them still confined in the sheet. Picking Sabrina up, he looked down to her and smiled, "I think its time we got to bed, don't you?"

"But I'm not really that tired, maybe we could..." She was stopped by Patrick kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear, "I didn't say anything about going to sleep..." Sabrina pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply, this was all the answer Patrick needed, so he raced off with her to his bedroom, trying not to trip over their randomly strewn clothing as he passed.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick carried Sabrina upstairs to his bedroom, careful not to drop her, although there was hardly anything of her. It was becoming harder to concentrate when she started placing soft kisses along his neck, he stopped half way up the stairs. "Are you trying to kill me? If you carry on doing that I'm going to have to take you right here on these stairs and I don't want that, well not now anyways." Sabrina looked disappointed, "You don't want to do it now?"

"I never said that, of course I do. It's just at this moment I would much rather go upstairs and make love to my beautiful girlfriend in a big, cosy bed." Sabrina leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips, "I love you, so much Patrick." "I love you too Sabrina, besides we can always try it on the stairs another time." He kissed her before she could reply, hitting him on the chest. "That was so..."

"Hot", he interrupted her. She started laughing along with him, not being able to stay cross with him for long."You know, you really do drive me crazy sometimes!"

"Aaaww, but you love me though." Kissing her one last time, before racing up the rest of the stairs, practically two at a time. As they entered the bedroom Patrick placed Sabrina down gently on his bed, then went about drawing the curtains and lighting some candles. Sabrina reached out for his arm, "Leave that..." He joined her on the bed and she kissed him deeply, "I just want to make everything perfect for us."

"I know you do, but we're together... that's perfect for me." She smiled up at him and his heart melted. This gorgeous woman, who was so beautiful inside and out wanted him... she'd accepted him even with all his baggage. A widower with a young daughter, crazy ex-girlfriend (if you'd have called her his girlfriend in the first place) who was carrying his baby. What had he done to deserve her? Holding her in his arms, Patrick wanted to tell her everything he was feeling. "Listen, this night is about us right, no distractions." Sabrina nodded to him, "I just want you to know how grateful and lucky I am to have you in my life, I mean how you are with Emma, you've put up with so much drama from Britt and with the new baby. I just want you to know how much I appreciate and love you."

"It's OK," Sabrina replied, "Its nothing..." Patrick pulled her closer and kissed her with all the feeling he could, he was going to show her just how much she meant to him. They kissed and held each other close, crawling under the covers, he lay her down making sure to kiss every inch of here soft skin, not wanting to miss anywhere. They made slow, passionate love twice that night. Completely unaware of what was happening back at her apartment, Sabrina curled into Patrick's side, legs entwined. They fell asleep this way, the last thing Sabrina heard was Patrick whispering "I love you" in her ear, the smile that crept on her face told Patrick that she'd heard him.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun came peeking into the room too early for Patrick, he slowly opened his eyes to find Sabrina still fast asleep, curled up against him. He couldn't help but smile, even when asleep she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen. She must of been dreaming because she started muttering to herself, Patrick could have sworn she'd said his name, he wished he knew what she was dreaming about. A smile came onto her face, Patrick really wanted to wake her, but for now he was just content in watching her sleep and dream the early hours away.

He'd drifted off back into a contented state of sleep, happy that Sabrina was there with him and laying in his arms. Sabrina started to stir from her dream, causing him to wake, she'd been dreaming of them, just them. No drama, just her and Patrick walking hand in hand. Her eyes fluttered open to find Patrick looking at her adoringly, "Good morning Beautiful." Leaning down towards he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, she smiled at his words, "Good morning to you too, Handsome. Did you sleep OK?"

"I had a great nights sleep, I always do when you're lying next to me." Sabrina blushed and picked up her phone to see the time, it was just gone 8am. "Euuurrghh, is that the time? We're going to be late." Curling back into Patrick's side, her head lying on his chest so she could hear his heart beating. He laughed at her, she could feel his chest rising and falling beneath her cheek. "I thought you were going to be late." he said kissing her hair as he ran his fingers through it, playing with her hair was one of his favourite things to do in the morning, after morning make out sessions of course which usually got pretty heated and lead to other things .

"I know, I know... I'm just so comfy here" as she stretched her arms up over his chest. Patrick started placing light, feathery kisses along her shoulders, "Well that's lucky then isn't it? Because so am I, there is no where else in the world I'd rather be right now." He started kissing her more and more passionately until Sabrina had a pull away to catch her breath, "Patrick, we can't..." He ignored her and went back to kissing her neck and shoulder, "Someone's got to pick Emma up from Jessie's and then we've got to get to work." She couldn't focus any more as Patrick's kisses went further and further southwards until he was under the covers, kissing her belly button. "Oh God Patrick, what are you trying to do to me?" She could feel his smile against her skin, he really was enjoying torturing her. "Emma is at Jessie's all day, she needs picking up after work... and we are not in until 12pm, so that means we have the morning to do whatever we please... and I know what I'd like to do." He crawled back up the bed and started nuzzling at her neck, "All morning you say... you can get a lot done in a whole morning."

She leaned up to meet his lips with hers, Patrick climbed on to of her, pinning her down being careful to balance his weight. He kissed her deeply, his hands working their way through Sabrina's hair, as her's made their way down his back, things quickly becoming more heated between them once again. She sat up and Patrick pulled her into his arms so they were sitting up together, he pulled her into his lap where she positioned herself ready for him. She felt him harden beneath her, so she pushed herself against him even more, rocking back and forth over him. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside her. As if she'd read his mind Sabrina started to run her hand up and down him, she could feel him, he was so ready for her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and pushed down, allowing him entrance. Patrick ran his hands down Sabrina's smooth back and she gripped onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, still he didn't care, it was a feeling he loved. His hands rested at the curve of her hip, guiding her to him. As Sabrina was in his lap, her breasts were at the perfect level for him, he moved from kissing her firm, swollen lips down her neck and collar-bone, until he reached them. Taking one in his hand, he ran his fingers over her nipple, rubbing it between his finger and thumb, her shallow breaths telling him she was enjoying it. He leaned down, placing soft kisses over them, her hands began to tighten in his hair as he took her nipple in his mouth, licking it gently at first. "Oh... my, Patrick." She couldn't contain herself,

"That's it beautiful, oh God Sabrina, you're so amazing!" A couple of seconds later Sabrina came undone around him, sending him over the edge straight after her. They shared soft, gentle kisses as they tried to get their breath back, lying back on the bed Sabrina turned over so she was facing him, lying on her stomach. Patrick started tracing shapes on her back with his fingers, he couldn't get enough of just touching her, feeling of her soft skin.

They must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing Sabrina knew it was 10.30am, "Patrick wake up, we fell back asleep, we need to get ready for work!" He groaned as Sabrina shook his shoulder,

"No... no work today."

"Fine, you stay there then, but I'm going for a shower." She pulled the sheet around her and walked into the bathroom, she was feeling a lot more confident lately especially after all the amazing sex they'd in the past 24 hours, so she dropped the sheet before walking through the door making sure Patrick got an eyeful. "Wait for me..." he called from the bedroom rushing to join her. He placed his hands around her waist and walked them into the shower cubicle, closing the door carefully behind them.

Patrick turned the water on and pulled Sabrina under with him, grabbing the shower gel he began washing her, not wanting to miss a spot. She took the shower gel off her and returned the favour, he then started to wash her hair. Taking in the scent of the coconut shampoo, god she smelt amazing. Sabrina wanted to wash his hair for him, but he had to duck down as she worked the shampoo in, he set up home playing with her breasts. Soon what started out as a morning shower quickly became more passionate, as Patrick lifted her up and the two had sex against the shower wall.

Patrick turned the shower off and walked out to grab a towel to dry her with, he pulled her into it and wrapped the other towel around his waist. They dried each other off, got dressed and went in search of something to eat before they set out for work. Walking down the stairs hand in hand, they entered the living room to be greeted by their clothes from last night, thrown everywhere. Patrick laughed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and toast, walking back to the living room he found Sabrina lying on the floor looking under the sofa. "What are you doing?" He asked chuckling.

"I can't find my bra... have you seen it?" Patrick just laughed, causing Sabrina to frown at him, "It's not funny Patrick, what if Emma comes home and finds it? Try explaining that to her!" Patrick saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye, "What's it worth to you? If I know where it is, you're going to have to make it worth my while for me to tell you." He began to walk slowly across the room, "Well put it this way Patrick Drake, what's it worth to you? I mean if you ever want to see me in it again... it's up to you." He picked it up and handed it over to her, "You play a hard game Miss Santiago." They had their breakfast, then made their way into work, Patrick placing Sabrina's hand on his knee whilst he drove to the hospital.

Pulling up in his usual parking space, he took Sabrina's hand in his and they made their way into the hospital, he pressed the button for the lift, making patterns on the palm of her hand with his fingers whilst they waited. The doors opened and they walked in, Sabrina pressed the number they needed, then rejoined Patrick. "I had a lovely evening Patrick, Thank You." She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Good, I'm glad so did I." He pulled her in for another kiss, wanting to kiss her as much as possible before they had to get into work mode. Although maybe he could tempt her into an empty supply closet later... The doors opened, walking out laughing, they kissed once more only to be interrupted by Felix approaching, "Where the hell have you been, I've been trying to call you all morning?"

Sabrina turned to face her friend "Errm... me?" Patrick looked up from kissing her hair, "We slept in..."


End file.
